Oooppsss! (Oneshoot)
by clov1214
Summary: Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya berada di ranjang seorang pria. Hal lain yang mengejutkannya, bahwa pria itu adalah boss-nya di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Kyungsoo bahkan tak mengira jika pria tsb mencintainya setelah insiden yang terjadi di antara mereka. Celakanya, pria tersebut tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang pria! Oooppss! Mpreg yaoi kaisoo


**Judul FF : Oooppsss!**

 **Author : Clov1214 / clover kadi**

 **Main Cast : Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Comedy, Romance, Mpreg**

 **Type : One Shoot (complete)**

 **Note : FF ini merupakan FF modifikasi dari FF berjudul sama. Namun, cast nya berbeda. Jika ada yang pernah membaca, tenang aja, authornya sama ko ^^**

Author's pov

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tanpa sadar, cahaya matahari yang memasuki celah jendela kamar seolah mengganggu tidurnya. Dirasakan seseorang tengah memeluk tubuhnya erat. Kyungsoo membuka mata perlahan dan seketika itu juga matanya seperti ingin keluar.

"Aaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk!" teriaknya dengan sangat keras. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan seorang pria yang semula memeluknya erat. Ia juga menutupi tubuhnya dengan rapat menggunakan selimut tebal. Lalu mencari-cari pakaiannya yang tersebar di lantai kamar. Tak lama, Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia segera memakai pakaiannya lengkap, membasuh muka, dan merapikan wig-nya yang cukup berantakan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo ke luar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati sang pria tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Kau?! Kau siapa?!" pekiknya dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang pria, Kyungsoo dengan cepat membereskan barang-barangnya.

"YA! Kau?! Kau adalah wanita yang semalam di bar, bukan? Kenapa kau bisa ada di apartemenku?!" tanya sang pria dengan ekspresi yang masih ketakutan.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya! Kenapa aku bisa sampai di sini?! Aigooo … apa yang terjadi semalam?Aaiiisshhh jinjaa … " balas Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah bingung, marah, kesal, dan juga takut. Ia meraih tas dan sweater coklatnya, lalu bergegas pergi ke luar dari kamar.

"Ya! Chankamma! Kau mau kemana?" sergah sang pria sambil bangkit dari ranjang tidur dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Pria itu tidak menyadari jika dirinya tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun di tubuhnya

"Aaaaakkkkkk! Lepaskan aku!" jerit Kyungsoo sambil memukul tangan sang pria. Ia juga menutup rapat matanya dan bergidik seram melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aiiisshhh … jinjja! Pakaianku .. Pakaianku! Selimut! Selimut! Aaiissshhh!" ujar sang pria tak karuan sambil mengambil sebuah selimut di ranjang tidurnya. Dengan sigap pria itu pun segera menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Aigooo … mimpi apa aku semalam?! Kenapa sial seperti ini?!" gerutu sang pria terus menerus.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang!" ketus Kyungsoo kesal.

"Ya! Chankamma! Ya! Ya!" teriak sang pria kembali sambil berusaha mengejar kepergian Kyungsoo. Ia masih saja penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Dan satu-satunya jawaban adalah wanita yang ia dapati tertidur di kamarnya tersebut.

"Apalagi?! Aku mau pulaangg!" bentak Kyungsoo begitu tangannya kembali ditarik oleh sang pria.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam?! Kenapa kau bisa ada di apartemenku, hah?!"

"Mana aku tahu?! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kau ini … Kau …"

"Waeyo?!"

"Kau pasti telah memperkosa aku, bukan?!"

"Mwo?! Kau bilang apa?! Memperkosamu?!"

"Ne … Semalam kau pasti sengaja membuatku mabuk, lalu kau membawaku kemari, dan lalu ..."

"Enak saja! Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam!"

"Kau bohong! Kau pasti tidak akan mengaku, kan?!"

"Aku serius! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu!"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terdiam. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak ingin airmatanya tersebut mengalir di hadapan pria yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya itu. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung. Seingatnya, ia semalam berada di bar, kemudian terhanyut dan asyik menyesap wine hingga berbotol-botol. Ia ingat pria itu adalah seseorang yang duduk di sebelah bangkunya sewaktu di bar. Namun, setelah itu Kyungsoo benar-benar lupa apa yang dilakukannya bersama pria itu hingga pagi ini mereka berdua berada di dalam satu ranjang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu … anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam!" tegas Kyungsoo sambil beranjak pergi dari apartemen sang pria. Ia sedikit meneteskan airmata ketika keluar dari apartemen. Ia sama sekali tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kyungsoo hanya berharap, semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya.

Selang kepergian Kyungsoo, pria itu kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar. Mengingat baik-baik apa yang ia lakukan semalam dengan wanita itu, namun tetap saja ia tak ingat apapun.

.

.

.

"Aiisshhh … jinjja!" keluhnya dengan begitu frustasi.

Kyungsoo terus memandangi wajahnya di depan cermin. Mulutnya mengerucut, matanya menyipit, dan otaknya kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam yang dilaluinya bersama sang pria. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menghembuskan napas panjang, memikirkan satu per satu hal sial yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan hamil! Aku ini kan pria! Percayalah, aku tidak akan hamil!" ujar Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya tetap menatap cermin di hadapannya.

"Tapi … bagaimana jika aku hamil? Eotokheee … jinjja eotokhee?!" ucapnya lagi dengan penuh keraguan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aaahh, shiro! Shiro! Shiro!" kali ini Kyungsoo berteriak dengan kesal. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan wajah kusut. Ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang bodoh dan selalu ceroboh.

Jika saja ia tidak meminum sembarang obat hasil eksperimen sahabatnya, mungkin Kyungsoo tak perlu khawatir jika ia tidur bersama dengan pria itu semalam. Namun, siapa yang mengira jika semua kejadian ini justru terjadi padanya.

Tak lama, handphonenya berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Baekhyun mengalihkan pikirannya untuk sementara.

"Yeoboseyo …" ucap Kyungsoo tak bersemangat.

"Kyungsoo yaah, aku punya info bagus untukmu!" ujar Baekhyun bersemangat dari balik telepon.

"Ne … info apa? Sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali …" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit penasaran. Nada suaranya masih lemas.

"Kau tahu, aku berhasil membujuk manajerku untuk memasukkanmu sebagai model baru di perusahaannya!" seru Baekhyun begitu antusias.

"Jinjjayoo?!" pekik Kyungsoo seperti tidak percaya.

"Ne, tentu saja! Pokoknya besok kau harus datang ke perusahaanku. Manajer bilang, dia ingin bertemu denganmu jam 10 pagi. Jangan lupa datang ya, jangan sampai telat!"

"Mwo?! Ne .. Ne .. Aku pasti akan datang!"

"Ah, tapi kau ingat perjanjiannya kan?" Tanya Baekhyun sebelum mengakhiri teleponnya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, Baek. Aku pasti akan datang sebagai wanita …"

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah mengerti. Sampai jumpa besok .."

"Ne …gomawoo …"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Baginya, berita ini benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Sudah lama sekali ia bermimpi menjadi model di perusahaan tersebut. Dan sekarang, tiba waktunya ia menunjukkan bakat serta kemampuannya. Walau ia harus menyamar sebagai wanita, hal itu sama sekali tak masalah. Sejak kecil, ia memang selalalu dibilang cantik dan manis oleh teman-temannya. Karena itulah, Kyungsoo memanfaatkan kelebihan pada wajahnya itu untuk mencari uang. Bagaimanapun, hidupnya di Seoul sangatlah tidak mudah. Semua harus ia lakukan sendiri demi mencari banyak uang.

"Akhirnyaa … aku bisa melunasi hutang-hutangku lagi! Haaaaaaa .. aku senaaangg sekaliiiii!" teriak Kyungsoo melampiaskan rasa gembiranya. Tak sia-sia usahanya selama ini selalu pergi ke luar dengan berpura-pura sebagai wanita. Paling tidak, ia mulai membiasakan dirinya hidup sebagai seorang wanita demi bertahan pada pekerjaannya yang baru saja diterimanya ini.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 pagi. Seorang pria tampak asik menandatangani setiap lembar dokumen yang tertumpuk rapi di mejanya. Pria itu bernama Kim Jongin. Sudah hampir 5 tahun ia menjabat sebagai manajer di perusahaan ayahnya. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang fotografi. Selain karena hobinya yang senang terhadap fotografi, Jongin juga harus meneruskan jejak sang ayah di perusahaan tersebut. Apalagi tahun depan, sang ayah akan berhenti menjadi Direktur Utama. Tentu saja, Jongin akan menggantikan sang ayah menjadi direktur utama.

Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal, Jongin benar-benar tak kekurangan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia benar-benar bersyukur pada kehidupannya itu. Apalagi, kedua orang tuanya memiliki kekayaan yang cukup berlimpah. Terkadang ia sering menggunakan uang tersebut di luar batas. Bermabuk-mabukan, berganti-ganti mobil, bahkan ia juga sering berpindah-pindah apartemen. Semua itu Jongin lakukan hanya karena ia merasa bosan dan jenuh terhadap pekerjaannya. Bagi Jongin, seperti itulah cara melampiaskan semua rasa bosan dan jenuhnya.

Jongin menyandarkan bahu pada bangku kerjanya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali teringat pada peristiwa kemarin pagi. Ia ingat pada seorang wanita yang tidur dengannya. Ia bertemu wanita itu di bar yang biasa ia kunjungi. Pada malam itu, Jongin duduk di sebuah kursi bar. Seperti biasa, ia memesan banyak soju. Hal ini biasa ia lakukan ketika pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Ia ingat malam itu banyak project-project penting yang menyita pikirannya. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk refreshing di bar dan memesan banyak soju.

Selama di bar, ia hanya meminum soju berkali-kali. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, Jongin mendapati seorang wanita berambut panjang setengah ikal yang tampak begitu frustasi. Jongin memutuskan untuk menghampiri wanita itu. Disadarinya sang wanita sudah benar-benar mabuk. Ketika melihat Jongin, wanita itu terus berbicara tak karuan. Kadang ia membentak-bentak Jongin, kadang juga ia memukul-mukul Jongin. Melihat hal itu, Jongin merasa kasihan. Ia berusaha menolong sang wanita untuk pulang. Perlahan, ia menggiring tubuh sang wanita yang berjalan tak seimbang. Kemudian memanggil sebuah taksi dan mengantar wanita itu untuk pulang.

Namun di tengah perjalanan, kepala Jongin terasa berat. Pikirannya pun mulai setengah sadar. Ia bahkan tak sadar memberikan alamat apartemennya sendiri pada sang supir. Tak lama, Jongin dan sang wanita tiba di halaman parkir apartemennya. Masih dengan kondisi setengah sadar, Jongin kembali menggiring tubuh wanita itu dan membawanya ke dalam apartemen. Di dalam apartemen, Jongin menggendong tubuh sang wanita ke dalam kamar. Ia melempar tubuh wanita itu ke atas ranjang. Seketika itu juga, Jongin merasakan sebuah tangan menarik tangannya dengan kuat. Ia berbaring di atas tubuh sang wanita dan matanya mengamati tubuh wanita itu dengan begitu dalam. Tiba-tiba, Jongin merasa tergoda. Ia terhanyut pada keadaan. Tanpa ragu, Jongin mencium pelan bibir wanita itu, melumatnya, dan meneruskannya hingga sesuatu terjadi pada mereka berdua.

Jongin memejamkan mata. Ia baru saja teringat pada peristiwa dua hari lalu. Kali ini ia mengerti mengapa wanita itu bisa berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Aigooo … pabo! Apa yang aku lakukan …" gerutu Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu kembali membuka mata. Tak lama, ia mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk. Jongin pun menyuruh masuk orang tersebut.

"Anyeong .. Manajer Kim! Tamu yang Anda tunggu sudah datang …" lapor salah seorang staf kepada Jongin.

"Ne, suruh dia masuk …" jawab Jongin sambil membenarkan letak jasnya. Ia pun segera duduk dengan tegak, menunggu sang tamu memasuki ruangannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya. Ia merasa terkejut dengan kedatangan tamu di ruangannya itu. Begitu juga dengan sang tamu, merasa terkejut dengan seseorang di hadapannya.

"KAU?!" ujar mereka kompak satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sesekali ia juga menabrak para staf yang berpapasan dengannya. Ia tidak mengira jika takdir akan mempertemukannya kembali pada pria itu. Hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Mendadak ia berpikir tidak akan bekerja di perusahaan yang selama ini diimpikannya.

"Oh, jinjjaa! Kenapa aku begitu sial?!" keluh Kyungsoo sambil melepas heels-nya karena kakinya mulai terasa sakit.

"Ya! Ya! Kau …!" teriak Jongin sambil terus mengejar kepergian Kyungsoo.

"Manajer Kim, waeyo?" tanya salah seorang staf ketika mendapati sang manajer berlari-lari tak karuan.

"Tolong, siapapun! Tangkap wanita itu!" teriak Jongin dengan kencang sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo. Mendengar hal tersebut, Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya. Ia melihat ke arah belakang dan tampak beberapa staf ikut mengejar dirinya bersama Jongin.

"Aigooo! Aigooo! Eotokhe? Eotokhe?" seru Kyungsoo sambil tetap berlari. Matanya memperhatikan ke arah belakang. Tentu saja, banyak staf berlarian dan seketika itu juga suasana kantor Jongin menjadi sangat heboh.

BRUUKKK!

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo seperti menabrak sesuatu.

"Aaahh!" rintih Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan. Disadari tubuhnya sudah terduduk di depan pintu masuk utama perusahaan.

"Nona, gwenchanayo?!" tanya seorang pria berusia 50 tahun sambil berusaha menolong Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"Ne .. Ne .. gwenchana. Gamsahamnida Tuan …" jawab Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Mianhae, tadi aku terburu-buru berjalan dan tidak melihatmu …" ungkap sang pria berusia 50 tahun itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu, ahjussi. Aku tadi berlari-lari dan tiba-tiba menabrakmu …" balas Kyungsoo dengan sopan.

"Appa?" ucap Jongin begitu tiba di hadapan Kyungsoo. Di belakangnya, tampak berjajar rapi beberapa staf yang sebelumnya juga ikut berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Waeyo? Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian berkumpul seperti ini? Apakah ada acara khusus yang sedang kalian rayakan?" tanya ayah Jongin heran. Ia mendapati mata Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling beradu pandang.

"Ah gwenchanayo, Appa. Aku dan para staf hanya iseng berolah-raga pagi …" ujar Jongin beralasan. Ia berpura-pura merenggangkan otot pinggang dan tangannya. Begitu juga para staf yang berbaris di belakangnya. Mereka semua mengikuti gerakan Jongin dengan kompak sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aigooo … kau ini ada-ada saja. Tumben sekali kau berolah-raga. Biasanya kau tidak pernah mau jika Appa mengajakmu lari pagi …"

"Sepertinya aku akan berubah. Mulai sekarang aku akan rajin berolah-raga. Bukankah hidup sehat itu sangatlah penting untuk masa depan perusahaan ini?"

"Hmm … begitu ya. Bagus lah! Pertahankan itu! Oh iya, siapa namamu, Nona? Apa kau staf baru di sini?" tanya Appa Jongin kembali berpaling kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku Doh Kyung … Doh Kyung Soo … Aku … Aku …"

"Ne, dia adalah model baru di sini! Baru saja aku mewawancarai dirinya tadi …" potong Jongin cepat. Ia melihat Kyungsoo membulatkan mata dan mulutnya.

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne, Appa …"

"Kalau begitu, selamat bergabung dengan perusahaan kami! Semoga kau senang bekerja di sini. Hmmm … aku rasa kau sangat cocok jadi model. Wajahmu benar-benar cantik dan manis …" puji Appa Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Pria tua itu mengembangkan senyum hangat pada Kyungsoo. Menyadari hal itu, Kyungsoo pun membalas senyumnya. Ia tidak mungkin membantah ucapan Jongin, apalagi sang Appa yang tak lain adalah pemilik perusahaan, seperti senang menyambut kehadirannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu … selamat bekerja! Hwaittingg!" seru Appa Jongin penuh semangat sambil berlalu pergi.

Melihat kepergian Appa Jongin, Kyungsoo kembali ingin pergi. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik lengan kanannya dengan kuat.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?!" ujar Jongin tanpa mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Dengar, aku tidak jadi bekerja di sini! Jebal, lepaskan!"

"Enak saja! Kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja, sebelum masalah kita selesai! Kajja, ikut aku!"

"Mwo? Kita mau kemana?"

"Jangan cerewet! Ikut saja!"

Jongin terus menarik lengan kanan Kyungsoo. Sesekali wanita itu tampak melepaskannya. Memukul-mukul bahu Jongin, bahkan Kyungsoo juga menendang-nendang kaki pria itu.

"Aisshhh … jinjja! Bisakah kau bersikap manis sebentar?!" gerutu Jongin kesal. Ia mulai kerepotan memegangi tangan Kyungsoo karena wanita itu terus melawannya.

"Tidak bisa! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak jadi bekerja di sini!"

"Aku tidak peduli kau akan bekerja di perusahaanku atau tidak, yang jelas… kita harus berbicara mengenai kejadian aneh dua hari lalu itu!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin segera memasukkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam mobilnya. Tak lama, ia melajukan mobil itu dan pergi ke sebuah kafe.

Tiba di sebuah kafe …

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama terdiam. Mereka menatap kaku segelas cappuccino hangat yang tersedia di meja. Alunan music kafe terdengar menggema. Sebuah music jazz begitu merdu mengiringi para pengunjung kafe yang tampak asik menikmati hidangan di meja masing masing. Namun bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin, music jazz tersebut seolah hanya mengganggu pendengaran dan konsentrasi mereka. Entah mengapa, keduanya sama-sama bungkam dan tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan darimana.

"Jadi namamu adalah Do Kyung Soo?" tanya Jongin memecah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

"Ne …" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Uhhmm … mengenai kejadian dua malam yang lalu … aku pikir itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Kita sama-sama sedang mabuk dan tidak menyadari jika kita telah …"

"Aaaaakkkk! Cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar!" teriak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Hal itu mengundang perhatian beberapa pengunjung kafe di samping kanan dan kiri meja mereka.

"Syuuuttt! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?! Kau bisa menarik perhatian orang-orang di sini …" bisik Jongin pelan sambil berusaha tersenyum kepada para pengunjung kafe yang memperhatikannya..

"Sudah! Sudah! Aku tidak mau membicarakan hal ini!" tolak Kyungsoo lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya! Chankamma! Aku mohon, dengarkan aku dulu!" sergah Jongin cepat. Ia memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan wanita itu kembali di kursinya.

"Dengar, aku … aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Hmm … apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perutmu?" lanjut Jongin kembali.

"Mwo?! Apa maksudmu? Maksudmu aku hamil?!" jerit Kyungsoo keras. Lagi-lagi jeritan Kyungsoo mengundang perhatian pengunjung lain di kafe itu. Dengap sigap Jongin menutupi mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Lalu berusaha tersenyum kecil kepada para pengunjung kafe yang kembali memperhatikan sikap mereka berdua.

"Aissshh … pelankan suaramu! Kau pikir ini di hutan, hah?!" omel Jongin kesal.

"Ya! Dengar! Aku tidak akan hamil! Titik!" balas Kyungsoo penuh emosi.

"Aku pun berharap begitu … Tapi … Apa kau bisa memastikannya, hah?!"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia berpikir sejenak. Benar apa yang dikatakan Jongin, bagaimana caranya memastikan bahwa ia tidak hamil? Kyungsoo tahu seharusnya ia memang tidak hamil karena ia adalah seorang pria. Namun, jika mengingat kecerobohannya saat meminum obat hasil eksperimen temannya yang dapat merangsang hormonnya untuk memproduksi sel telur, Kyungsoo masih tak dapat memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan hamil. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya benar-benar hamil. Seluruh isi dunia mungkin akan mengutuknya ketika tahu kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah seorang pria. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria dapat hamil? Dan yang lebih rumit lagi, bagaimana menjelaskan semua hal konyol ini pada pria di hadapannya sekarang?

"Ya! Gwenchanayo?" tanya Jongin begitu menyadari Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

"Ne, gwenchana … Baiklah, aku akan memberimu kabar satu bulan kemudian. Aku yakin, aku tidak akan hamil!" usul Kyungsoo dengan tegas.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau hamil? Apa kau akan menggugurkannya?"

"Ah, itu … Itu … Nanti saja kita pikirkan!"

"Hmmm … Baiklah. Kalau begitu, beritahu aku satu bulan kemudian! Ingat, jangan biarkan siapapun tahu. Kau hanya boleh membicarakan hal ini padaku. Apa kau paham?"

"Ne, tentu saja" seru Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin penuh keyakinan. Begitu juga dengan Jongin.

"Oh iya, aku harap kau tidak mengundurkan diri untuk menjadi model. Baekhyun bilang, kau adalah sahabatnya dan kau sudah lama bermimpi untuk bekerja di perusahaanku. Lagipula, sepertinya Appaku sangat menyukaimu …" ujar Jongin mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kau benar juga! Apalagi aku baru saja keluar dari perusahaan tempatku bekerja dulu. Kalau aku tidak jadi bekerja, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membayar sewa apartemen. Bisa-bisa aku tinggal di jalan. Belum lagi hutang-hutangku yang sangat banyak …"

"Kau baru saja resign? Waeyo?"

"Ne, lima hari yang lalu aku baru saja resign. Aku merasa banyak model di sana yang berusaha menyingkirkan aku. Mereka semua menghasut boss-ku, lalu aku juga sering dijadikan kambing hitam …"

"Karena itukah kau minum banyak soju?"

"Ne …"

"Baekhyun bilang, kau hanya hidup sendirian. Apakah itu benar?"

"Ne, sejak SMA aku sudah tinggal sendiri. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Appaku meninggal karena penyakit jantung dan Ummaku meninggal pada saat melahirkan aku. Aigooo … kalau dipikir-pikir, hidupku benar-benar menyedihkan dan sial …"

Jongin terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kasihan pada sosok Kyungsoo. Kehidupan Kyungsoo ternyata jauh dari bayangannya. Bahkan jauh pula dari kehidupan yang selama ini dijalaninya. Namun, selintas Jongin sama sekali tidak melihat raut kesedihan pada wajah Kyungsoo. Wanita itu sepertinya tetap terlihat ceria, bahkan wanita itu terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Ommooo! Kenapa aku menceritakan semua ini padamu?! Mianhae … Mianhae … Aku tidak bermaksud … "

"Gwenchana … Sekarang, aku adalah boss-mu. Aku pikir tak masalah jika kau bercerita padaku. Anggap saja aku sedang mewawancaraimu sebelum kau bekerja di perusahaanku …"

"Ne, kau benar! Lantas, apa aku lolos wawancara?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Kedua bola mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa lupa pada semua masalah besar yang baru saja dibicarakan dengan pria tersebut sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, kau resmi menjadi staf di perusahaanku! Chukkaeee!" sahut Jongin dengan kencang. Mendengar ucapan Jongin, Kyungsoo pun tak sadar memeluk erat tubuh pria itu. Seketika, wajah Jongin memerah. Namun ia justru mengeratkan pelukan Kyungsoo.

Tingkah laku mereka kini menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung kafe. Mereka ikut tersenyum gembira menyaksikan dua insan tersebut saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo asyik melakukan berbagai pose di depan kamera. Ia memegang sebuah kamera DSLR sebagai produk yang dibintanginya kali ini. Sebuah dress seksi berwarna hitam dan aksesoris pita berwarna merah nyala di bagian pinggangnya merupakan busana yang ia pakai untuk pemotretan hari ini. Tatanan make-up gothic dengan rambut yang dibiarkan terurai lurus menambah penampilan Kyungsoo terlihat elegan dan dewasa.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah fokus kamera. Ia menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi yang menarik perhatian sang fotografer. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berpose, Jongin terduduk di sebuah bangku sambil terus memperhatikan wajah dan penampilan Kyungsoo. Pria itu menelusuri lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah. Sesekali bibirnya tersenyum kecil membayangkan apa yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Kyungsoo di kamarnya seminggu yang lalu.

Ya, sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo. Itu berarti ada 3 minggu lagi waktu yang tersisa bagi Jongin untuk menunggu kepastian dari Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa, semakin hari ia semakin nyaman berada di dekat Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan tak mengira hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo semakin akrab. Walau kadang pertengkaran kecil sering menghiasi hari-hari mereka berdua, namun mereka akan cepat berbaikan kembali. Bagi Jongin, karakter Kyungsoo benar-benar unik. Wanita itu sangat polos, spontan, dan penuh imajinasi. Pernah suatu ketika mereka sedang makan berdua di kantin. Kyungsoo bercerita pada Jongin bahwa dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan seorang pria yang mirip dengan Ken, sosok karakter pria yang menjadi pasangan Barbie. Lalu Kyungsoo mengungkapkan ingin sekali menikahi pria seperti itu. Mendengar apa yang diceritakan Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi imajinasi tersebut. Jongin merasa bahwa Kyungsoo seperti seorang anak kecil yang selalu berkhayal pada dongeng sebelum tidurnya.

Selama seminggu itu pula, Jongin semakin mengenal Kyungsoo. Ia juga selalu mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Dalam hatinya, timbul perasaan sayang Jongin terhadap Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan berharap, semoga wanita itu memang benar hamil. Dengan begitu, ia punya alasan untuk menikahi Kyungsoo dan tentu saja menjalani hidup bersama wanita polos itu.

"Ya! Kau! Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Seperti orang tak waras saja …" sapa Kyungsoo begitu selesai pemotretan. Ia menghampiri Jongin yang tampak melamun dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kyungie yah, kapan kau hamil?" tanya Jongin tanpa sadar sambil membayangkan pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?! Apa kau bilang?" pekik Kyungsoo tak percaya. Ia hampir mengeluarkan matanya.

"Ah .. Ani … Aniyo! Aisshhh … aku ini berbicara apa?! Pabo!" gerutu Jongin sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Kau ini … Pasti kau berpikir yang macam-macam!" selidik Kyungsoo curiga.

"Aniyo! Aniyo! Aku … Aku …"

"Jangan-jangan benar dugaanku … Kau sengaja memperkosa aku ya?!" jerit Kyungsoo tanpa sadar. Spontan para kru di studio pemotretan menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo penuh tanya.

"Psssttt! Kau ini … selalu berteriak tiba-tiba …"

"Benarkah kau melakukan itu?!"

"Enak saja! Sudah kubilang itu kecelakaan!"

"Huff … ya sudah lah. Lupakan! Aku juga merasa salah. Saat itu aku mabuk. Seandainya aku tidak mabuk, mungkin aku sudah menendangmu. Oh iya, kau sudah makan? Aku membawakan bekal untukmu …"

"Mwo? Kau membawakan bekal untukku?"

"Ne, tadi aku terlalu banyak memasak. Jadi, aku buatkan bekal juga untukmu. Ini, makanlah!" seru Kyungsoo sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna hijau dengan gambar pororo di permukaan atasnya. Jongin meraih kotak itu dan membukanya. Dilihatnya sebuah sajian sehat yang lengkap dengan lauk dan sayur-sayuran segar.

"Aissshh … jinjja ..." celetuk Jongin karena melihat banyak sayuran di kotak makan itu.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak lapar?"

"Aniyo! Aku lapar! Ne, sangat lapar …"

"Kalau begitu, makanlah!"

Jongin terpaksa memakan bekal tersebut. Perlahan ia berusaha menelan semua sayuran yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia merasakan sayuran itu seperti menyiksa lidah dan tenggorokannya. Sejak kecil, Jongin sangat tidak menyukai sayuran. Ia benar-benar membenci makanan itu. Namun, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga, wanita itu sudah berbaik hati membawakan bekal makan siang untuknya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Hari ini ia baru saja selesai menandatangi kontrak dengan salah satu produk baru yang akan dibintanginya minggu depan. Bibirnya mengerucut, sementara matanya tampak mengedar ke seluruh staf yang terlihat sibuk. Ia merasa hari ini sangat bosan karena tidak ada jadwal pemotretan. Sedetik kemudian, pikirannya tiba-tiba terbayang pada sosok Jongin. Ia mencari-cari pria itu. Tak lama, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan Jongin. Mungkin pria itu sedang berada di ruangannya dan Kyungsoo akan mencoba untuk mengajak pria itu pergi.

Tepat di depan pintu masuk ruangan Jongin, samar-samar Kyungsoo seperti mendengar suara bentakan keras. Ia tidak tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara itu. Namun, ketika Kyungsoo mempertajam pendengarannya, ia yakin bahwa suara keras itu milik Jongin.

CKLEKK!

Tanpa sadar, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang pria tak bersemangat muncul dari balik pintu ruangan Jongin. Hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Ia yang semula bersandar pada pintu itu, kini sebagian tubuhnya terhuyung masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sekilas, Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin memperhatikan dirinya dengan wajah heran.

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin heran sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Ahahahahahahaha … mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Tadinya aku mau masuk ke ruanganmu, tapi karena ada orang yang berteriak-teriak, jadinya … aku hanya diam dan mendengarkannya dari balik pintu …" ungkap Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Wanita itu tampak ngeri melihat wajah Jongin yang terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Mun Yeol .. keluarlah! Aku harap kau tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama!" ucap Jongin dengan wajah yang masih terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ne, jeongmal mianhae, Manajer Kim. Gamsahamnida …" ucap staf pria yang terlebih dahulu berada di ruangan Jongin sambil membungkuk hormat. Ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau … ada perlu apa?!" ketus Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Pria itu masih diselimuti dengan perasaan marah dan kesal.

"Uhhhmm … Uhmmm …" Kyungsoo tampak kikuk. Ia benar-benar merasa tak tepat jika dirinya bertemu dengan Jongin saat ini. Ia sadar bahwa pria itu terlihat sedang tidak mood saat ini.

Tiba-tiba ia berpikir untuk mengubah suasana hati Jongin. Dengan cepat, ia mengeluarkan boneka tangan pororo dari dalam tas jinjingnya. Boneka favoritnya itu memang selalu dibawa kemana saja saat ia pergi.

"Tadaaaa! Tuan Kim … kenapa kau bertampang seperti monster? Kau benar-benar sangat mengerikan! Perkenalkan, aku adalah Tuan Keroro! Aku selalu muncul di depan siapa saja yang bertampang mengerikan! Dan sekarang, aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan .." seru Kyungsoo menirukan suara Keroro. Tangannya dengan lincah menggerak-gerakkan boneka keroro itu di hadapan Jongin.

Perlahan, Jongin mulai tersenyum. Namun, pria itu masih malu-malu menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana, Tuan Kim? Apa kau mau pergi denganku? Kita akan berjalan-jalan kemanapun kau suka dan tentu saja menghilangkan perasaan kesalmu …" ujar Kyungsoo kembali dengan suara Keroro. Kali ini Jongin mengembangkan senyumnya. Entah mengapa, suasana hatinya tiba-tiba berubah. Ia tidak tahan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang polos sambil menirukan gaya bicara Keroro di depan matanya.

"Hmm …. Baiklah. Tapi, berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan menambah suasana hatiku semakin buruk …"

"Ne, Tuan Kim! Aku janji!"

Tak lama, Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran mobil. Sesekali senyum kecil mengembang dari wajah mereka berdua.

"Berikan kuncinya padaku!" perintah Kyungsoo begtiu mereka tiba di mobil Jongin.

"Mwo? Waeyo?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Sudahlah, berikan saja! Karena hari ini kau sedang kesal, biar aku yang akan menyetir."

"Tapi …"

"Jangan khawatir! Aku bisa menyetir …Palli!"

Dengan sedikit keraguan, Jongin memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Kyungsoo. Pria itu sedikit heran pada sikap Kyungsoo.

"Kajja, masuk! Kenapa malah diam?" ujar Kyungsoo begitu menyadari Jongin hanya diam mematung dan memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ne .. Ne .." balas Jongin sambil memasuki mobil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

.

"Lalalala~~ Aku Do Kyungsoo…. Sedang bersama Tuan Kim Jongin yang bertampang monster! Lihatlah! Lihatlah! Dia sangat mengerikaann, bukan?! …"

Kyungsoo asyik bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil tetap menyetir kemudi mobil. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan bertampang kesal.

"Tuan Kim Jongin … Dia adalah boss-ku. Dia aneh, menyeramkan, namun sangat kaya … Dia juga tampan .. tapi dia menyebalkaann …"

"Haahh, kau ini! Berisik sekali!" omel Jongin sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Hihihi … Kau tahu, aku pernah menang kompetisi bernyanyi sewaktu kecil."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Huuu … kau ini! Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Kau juga sangat menyebalkan! Kau tadi janji tidak akan memperburuk suasana hatiku, tapi kau malah membuatku bertambah kesal!" gerutu Jongin sambil memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Ne … Ne .. Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita akan menuju Seoul Park! Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu, Kim Jongiiiiinnn!" seru Kyungsoo bersemangat sambil meningkatkan kecepatan mobilnya.

"YA! YA! Kyungsoo yah! Hati-hati! Mobil ini baru kubeli dua minggu yang lalu!" teriak Jongin ngeri begitu Kyungsoo meningkatkan laju mobilnya. Namun, wanita itu tak peduli. Ia justru tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Jongin yang semakin ngeri karena ulahnya.

.

.

.

"Kita sampaaaaiiiii!" teriak Kyungsoo gembira begitu mereka berdua turun dari mobil. Tangannya membentang lebar, menikmati cuaca musim panas yang sangat didambakannya.

"Huh, kenapa mengajakku ke tempat ini?! Ini kan taman bermain anak-anak!" celetuk Jongin tak senang.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Kajja, kita masuk! Kita harus menaiki semua arena permainan!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menarik paksa lengan Jongin.

"YA! YA! Kyungsoo ya! Shirrooo!"

Jongin berusaha menahan tarikan tangan Kyungsoo, namun wanita itu tak menyerah. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan tenaganya dua kali lipat untuk membawa tubuh Jongin yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Dengan langkah setengah malas, Jongin terus mengikuti langkah kaki Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar pasrah mengikuti kemana saja Kyungsoo pergi.

"Baiklah, pertama kita akan naik kora-kora. Apa kau siap?!" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Ne, baiklah …" jawab Jongin pasrah.

Tak lama mereka menaiki _kora-kora_. Mereka berteriak bersama ketika wahana tersebut berhasil memacu adrenalin mereka. Sesekali mereka menutup mata karena wahana tersebut seperti membuat jantung mereka lepas.

"KIM JONGIIIIINNNN! Berteriaklaaahh!" teriak Kyungsoo kencang ketika laju kora-kora semakin cepat.

"Ne, KYUNGSOO YAH! DOH KYUNG SOOOOO! Kau sangat menyebalkaaann!" balas Jongin dengan teriakan yang tak kalah kencang.

"KIM JONGIIIIIN! Kau lebih menyebalkaann!" teriak Kyungsoo kembali tak mau kalah.

Mendengar teriakan itu, mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Perlahan, perasaan Jongin semakin membaik. Pria itu bahkan terlihat jauh lebih bersemangat. Ia merasa Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mengerti bagaimana menenangkan perasaannya ketika kesal. Walaupun wanita itu sering bersikap semaunya sendiri, namun itu semua dilakukannya hanya karena ingin membantu Jongin.

Setelah permainan _kora-kora_ selesai, mereka segera melanjutkan wahana yang lain. Gelak tawa tak henti-hentinya menguasai mereka. Seolah momen-momen seperti ini jarang mereka temui karena kesibukan mereka di kantor yang begitu padat. Tentu saja, kali ini mereka bebas melakukan apa saja yang mereka sukai. Sejenak pikiran mereka dimanjakan oleh berbagai hiburan dan permainan yang tersedia di Seoul Park.

Tanpa terasa, sore sudah menjelang. Mereka berdua kini berjalan santai menikmati pemandangan di sekitar Seoul Park. Mereka asyik menyedot segelas vanilla milkshake yang tergenggam di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Kyungsoo yah! Gamsahamnida untuk hari ini … Kau berhasil membuat suasana hatiku berubah …" ungkap Jongin di sela-sela keasyikannya memandang keindahan taman di Seoul Park.

"Hmm … kalau begitu, bayar padaku!" balas Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin.

"Mwo? Bayar?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Ne, tentu saja! Kau pikir, di dunia ini ada yang gratis?!"

"Tapi .. Kau kan yang mengajakku ke sini …"

"Memang benar aku yang mengajakmu ke sini, tapi apa kau pikir semua itu mudah kulakukan?! Aku harus menarik-narik lenganmu, menyetir mobilmu, dan semua itu butuh tenaga ekstra! Lagipula … kau ini kan kaya! Apa susahnya memberikan aku uang?"

"Hmmm … kau ini! Memang selalu menyebalkan!"

Kyungsoo tertawa puas melihat wajah Jongin kembali kesal. Menyadari hal itu, Jongin tak kehabisan akal. Ia merasa wanita itu sedang mempermainkannya. Tak lama, ia memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

"YA! Jagiya-aah! Chukkae atas kehamilanmu! Chukkae! Chukkae!" teriak Jongin dengan sangat keras. Ia sengaja melakukan hal itu agar membuat Kyungsoo malu di hadapan semua orang. Spontan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka pun memperhatikan tingkah laku keduanya. Orang-orang tersebut menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kemudian tersenyum-senyum melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

"Ya! Kau ini! Lepaskan akkuuu!" omel Kyungsoo sambil memukul-mukul lengan Jongin. Namun, Jongin tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Ia justru semakin mengeratkannya dengan gemas.

"Anyeongg haseyo! Apa kalian pasangan muda yang baru saja menikah?" sapa seseorang begitu melihat kemesraan Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara tidak sengaja. Mendengar suara itu, Jongin pun refleks melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia bingung menatap beberapa orang telah berkumpul di hadapannya. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tak kalah bingung.

"Ah, perkenalkan … kami adalah kru dari salah satu produk susu kehamilan. Kami dengar Anda berteriak-teriak bahwa istri Anda baru saja hamil. Oleh karena itu, kami ingin meminta bantuan pada kalian …"

"Tapi .. Tapi kami …"

"Begini, kami sengaja berkunjung ke Seoul Park untuk mencari pasangan muda yang baru saja menikah. Kami lihat kalian berdua sangat cocok untuk pemotretan produk kami. Apalagi istri Anda sedang hamil. Kami mohon … bantulah kami! Pemotretannya sangat sederhana. Kalian cukup memperlihatkan ekspresi kebahagiaan sepasang suami istri yang sedang menyambut kehamilan pertama."

"Nona, tapi kami …"

"Kajja, langsung saja dimulai! Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, ada souvenir khusus setelah pemotretan ini …"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama bingung. Mereka berdua tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba, beberapa kru tampak memoles wajah mereka masing-masing. Bahkan kru itu juga mulai merapikan dan menata pakaian Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Siap! Mari kita mulai!" seru salah seorang kru memberikan aba-aba.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih bingung. Mereka justru terlihat canggung.

"Tuan, kajja peluk saja istrimu dari belakang! Atau kau bisa juga menggendongnya! Tidak perlu malu-malu … Jangan lupa, senyum ya …" perintah kru itu begitu melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya diam mematung.

Tak lama, Jongin memutuskan untuk memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Ia terpaksa melakukan hal itu karena merasa tidak enak dengan para kru yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Kyungsoo yah, lakukan saja apa kata mereka. Anggaplah kita melakukan ini seperti di kantor sendiri …" bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Mendengar ucapan Jongin, Kyungsoo pun menurut. Tak lama mereka berdua saling mengembangkan senyum. Kyungsoo membalikkan sedikit wajahnya ke arah Jongin yang memeluknya dari belakang, sedangkan Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam. Keduanya kompak menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia layaknya sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menikah. Tanpa ragu, para kru pun segera memotret Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

KLIK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

"Good job!" teriak kru tersebut begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya menggendong istri Anda, Tuan …" teriaknya kembali untuk memerintah.

Dengan sigap, Jongin segera menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin. Keduanya pun saling menatap dan mengulum tawa yang begitu lepas.

KLIK!

KLIK!

"Daebaakkk!" seru para kru dengan lantang. Mereka benar-benar puas melihat ekspresi dan pose yang ditunjukkan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, pemotretannya sudah selesai! Gamsahamnida atas bantuan kalian. Kami yakin, produk kami akan semakin terjual di pasaran …" puji salah satu kru sambil tersenyum puas kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Ne, cheonma … Kami senang bisa membantu kalian …" ucap Kyungsoo dengan sopan.

"Ini souvenir untuk kalian. Jangan lupa dikonsumsi secara rutin ya …" ujar kru itu sambil memberikan sebuah bingkisan berisi beberapa kardus susu kehamilan.

"Oh iya, ada satu lagi hadiah untukmu Nyonya …" lanjutnya kembali kemudian memberikan sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna cokelat. Hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin tampak kerepotan menerima semua souvenir itu.

"Gamsahamnida …" ucap Jongin dan Kyungsoo kompak.

Tak lama para kru pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kini mereka berdua saling menatap bingung.

.

.

.

.

"Aigooo … hari ini benar-benar melelahkan ya …" ujar Jongin sambil menyetir mobil. Diliriknya Kyungsoo yang berada di samping, dan ternyata wanita itu sudah tertidur pulas. Jongin tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali teringat pada semua momen yang pernah mereka lewati berdua. Baginya, Kyungsoo benar-benar istimewa. Walaupun wanita itu sering membuatnya kesal, namun wanita itu pula yang mengerti suasana hatinya.

Jongin ingat bagaimana dirinya pertama kali bertemu Kyungsoo. Saat itu, mereka berdua sama-sama tak mengerti mengapa takdir pertemuan mereka begitu konyol. Ya, Jongin sadar bahwa dirinya dan Kyungsoo masih memiliki sebuah urusan. Bahkan urusan itu masih menjadi teka-teki bagi mereka berdua hingga sekarang.

Semula, Jongin merasa khawatir jika hal yang ditakutkannya akan terjadi. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika Kyungsoo hamil. Namun, kini ia tidak lagi mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut. Ia justru berharap bahwa Kyungsoo memang hamil. Harapannya itu mungkin terkesan egois, tapi Jongin yakin bahwa ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, waktu belum tepat untuk mengatakan langsung pada wanita itu. Dan ia juga masih tidak tahu apakah Kyungsoo juga mencintainya.

Setengah jam berlalu, kini mobil Jongin telah tiba di depan apartemen Kyungsoo. Pria itu mendapati Kyungsoo masih tertidur lelap. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Ia ingin menelusuri wajah Kyungsoo lebih jelas. Tangannya merapikan sedikit rambut Kyungsoo yang semula menutupi wajah wanita itu.

"Kyungsoo yah, saranghaeyo .." ucap Jongin pelan. Namun, suara itu tak mampu membangunkan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu sama sekali tak bergerak.

Jongin tersenyum lembut. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa, ia ingin sekali mencium bibir wanita itu. Ia memperhatikan bibir mungil Kyungsoo yang berwarna merah muda. Dengan hati-hati Jongin berusaha menyentuh bibir mungil tersebut dengan bibirnya. Seketika itu juga, ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tampak bergerak. Mungkin karena hembus napasnya yang terasa menerpa di wajah Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat Jongin mengurungkan niatnya kembali. Pria itu segera menjauhi wajah Kyungsoo.

"Sudah sampai yaa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ne, sudah sampai …" jawab Jongin sedikit gugup. Ia berharap bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Hoaaahhmm … mianhae aku tertidur. Hoaahhmm …" ujar Kyungsoo masih setengah sadar.

"Gwenchana."

"Baiklah … aku akan turun …"

Tiba-tiba Jongin memegang lengan Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"Waeyo?"

"Gamsahamnida untuk hari ini …" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ne, cheonma …"

"Oh iya, bingkisan dan bonekanya dibawa saja …"

"Aigooo … bingkisan ini … Siapa yang akan meminum susu hamil ini ya?"

"Simpan saja dulu …"

"Ne?"

"Siapa tahu kau membutuhkannya …"

"Mwo?"

Jongin terkekeh. Ia melihat Kyungsoo seperti menggerutu kesal sambil kerepotan membawa semua bingkisan dan boneka beruang besar di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu berlalu. Kyungsoo merasa akhir-akhir ini ia sering merasa mual. Bahkan hari ini ia memutuskan untuk ijin pemotretan. Entah mengapa, nafsu makannya jadi berkurang. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya menjadi lemah dan wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Hooeeekk! Hooeeekkk!"

Berulang kali Kyungsoo mengeluarkan makanan-makanan yang sebelumnya telah masuk ke perut. Setelah makan, ia merasakan perutnya seperti terkocok.

"Aigooo … ada apa denganku ya? Haaahh .. kalau begini terus aku tidak akan bisa pemotretan.." keluh Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat wajahnya yang pucat di depan cermin kamar mandi.

"Apa aku ha … mil ?"

"Shirroooooooo!" pekik Kyungsoo membayangkan dirinya yang sedang hamil.

TING! TONG!

Kyungsoo mendengar bel pintu masuk apartemennya berbunyi. Ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan merapikan baju serta memasang wig-nya dengan amat rapi.

"Haahh … siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?! Merepotkan sekali!" gerutu Kyungsoo kesal.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo membuka pintu masuk apartemen. Matanya membulat ketika ia tahu bahwa Jongin adalah tamu yang datang ke apartemennya. Pria itu tampak membawa sebuket bunga tulip dan satu keranjang buah-buahan segar.

"Kyungie yah, apa benar kau hamil?" tanya Jongin tak sabar sambil menunjukkan ekspresi yang begitu gembira.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang?"

"Ne, kau bilang … dari kemarin kau mual. Bahkan hari ini kau sampai harus ijin pemotretan. Benarkah kau hamil?"

"Ah, molla-yo! Aku pikir ini hanya sakit biasa!"

"Kalau begitu, kajja kita ke dokter untuk memastikan!"

"Shirroo! Dengar, aku tidak hamil! Aku hanya demam karena terlalu lelah bekerja!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne …"

"Mana buktinya?"

"Aiiisshh .. kau ini!"

"Ne, mana buktinya?"

Kyungsoo bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus memberikan bukti apa pada Jongin. Ia merasa pria itu benar-benar keras kepala.

"Baiklah … aku akan periksa dengan alat test pack! Chankamma …"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri juga ingin memastikan kehamilannya dengan alat test pack sejak kemarin. Namun, ia masih takut menghadapi kenyataan jika dirinya memang hamil. Sementara itu, Jongin menunggu tak sabar. Ia mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Aaaaaakkkkk! Shirrroooo!" teriak Kyungsoo beberapa saat kemudian. Mendengar teriakan itu, Jongin pun semakin penasaran.

"Kyungsoo yah! Gwenchanayo?!" tanya Jongin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi. Wajah pria itu terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aigoo … Aigoo … Eotokhee?! Eotokhee?!" panik Kyungsoo tak karuan begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Wanita itu mondar-mandir tak jelas sambil berusaha berpikir. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bingung.

"Kyungsoo yah, waeyo?"

"YA! KIM JONGIN, eotokhee?! Aku positif hamil!"

"Mwo? Kau hamil? Jinjjayo?"

"Palli! Palli! Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit untuk menggugurkannya … Aaahhh, eotokhee?!"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin. Namun pria itu justru menahannya. Seketika itu juga, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh tanya. Wanita itu melihat wajah Jongin justru tampak tenang dan tidak khawatir sedikitpun.

"Jangan digugurkan … Aku mohon jangan digugurkan …" ucap Jongin pelan. Wajahnya tampak memohon pada Kyungsoo.

"Waeyo?"

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia justru melihat pria itu meraih salah satu tangannya dengan lembut. Kemudian Jongin tampak berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah marun. Jongin membuka kotak kecil itu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas putih dari dalam kotak dan memakaikan cincin itu tepat di jari manis Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo yah, menikahlah denganku …"

"Kau?"

"Ne, aku mohon menikahlah denganku …"

"Tapi … Tapi … Belum telat kalau kita menggugurkannya. Aku sama sekali tidak memaksamu untuk bertanggung jawab …"

"Aniyo! Bukan karena itu … Aku ingin menikah denganmu karena aku mencintaimu … Saranghae, Kyungsoo yah… Neomu saranghae …"

Kyungsoo tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak mengira jika Jongin mencintainya. Bagi Kyungsoo, semua ini benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Entah ia harus menjawab apa, yang jelas ia merasa terharu. Namun, ia juga bingung bagaimana ia harus mengatakan semuanya pada Jongin bahwa ia adalah seorang pria.

"Apakah kau serius?" tanya Kyungsoo tak yakin.

"Ne … percayalah, aku ingin menikahimu bukan karena kau hamil. Tapi karena aku mencintaimu … Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh, tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu."

"Jongin ahh, tapi kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku …"

"Bagaimana tidak mungkin? Aku sendiri yang merasakan perasaan itu …"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia mengatur napasnya dengan tenang dan berpikir kalimat apa saja yang akan ia ucapkan pada Jongin untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jongin ahh , itu … Aku …"

"Aigooo … kau ini pasti sangat gugup karena aku melamarmu, kan? Baiklah … begini … aku tidak tahu kapan aku mulai mencintaimu. Tapi, kupastikan bahwa semua itu tidak bohong. Adakah yang perlu kujelaskan lagi tentang perasaanku ?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu …. Kau tidak berbohong … Tapi …"

"Ayolah … ini tidak akan sulit. Kita bisa memulainya bersama. Dan bayi ini … kita akan membesarkannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan membiayai semuanya. Aku akan menikahimu dan kita akan hidup bersama dengan anak-anak kita …"

"Tidak! Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan …"

"Kyungsoo yah?"

"Aku mohon, berhentilah memikirkan hal-hal yang baik dengan begitu mudah! Aku akan mengakui semuanya padamu."

"Hei, ada apa?" Jongin mulai khawatir begitu Kyungsoo secara perlahan membuka satu per satu kancing baju yang dikenakannya.

"Diam! Kau berdiri saja disitu!" sergah Kyungsoo cepat dan ia bisa menangkap ekspresi heran bercampur kaget yang tengah meliputi wajah Jongin saat ini.

"Lihat! Kau bisa lihat ini, kan?!" tegas Kyungsoo frustasi sambil melepas wig-nya. Kini, ia tengah bertelanjang dada tanpa sehelai pakaian pun di tubuhnya. Ia hanya menyisakan celana dalam yang kini masih menutupi "milik"nya. Melihat semua hal di depan matanya, Jongin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seperti orang ketakutan.

"Kau … Kau?" Jongin terbata. Ia bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Ya, benar! Aku ini adalah seorang pria! Aku benar-benar seorang pria! Jika kau tidak mempercayainya, aku persilahkan kau membuka celana dalam ini!" sahut Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia senang karena Jongin tak mempermasalahkan kehamilannya bahkan pria itu baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun, kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang pria, mungkin saja dapat segera menggugurkan semua kesenangannya pada detik sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu … Tapi inilah yang terjadi padaku. Aku hidup menyamar sebagai wanita untuk mencari uang. Aku tahu kau pasti akan membenci hal itu, karena secara tidak langsung aku membohongi perasaanmu .."

"Hhhh … ini benar-benar konyol …" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, menegaskan bahwa ia masih tak percaya. Ia ingin sekali marah, namun ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia harus marah? Apa karena Kyungsoo mempermainkan perasaannya? Ya, itu mungkin saja …

"Kau benar, ini sangat konyol! Dan yang lebih konyol lagi, aku benar-benar hamil …"

"Tolong hentikan semua leluconmu!" emosi Jongin tiba-tiba memuncak. Ia tahu, mungkin ia bisa terima alasan Kyungsoo yang selama ini berpura-pura menjadi wanita di hadapannya demi mencari uang. Ia bahkan masih dapat memaafkan Kyungsoo jika saja pria mungil itu meminta maaf pada dirinya saat ini juga. Tapi apa yang didengarnya dari pengakuan Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar tidak terima. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungso dapat mempermainkan perasaannya hingga sejauh ini dan menganggap remeh semua itu seolah Jongin benar-benar tak memiliki perasaan?

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menganggapku gila. Tapi, semua itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku benar-benar hamil …"

"Aku bilang hentikaaaan!" teriak Jongin saat itu juga. Hal tersebut membuat tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar. Seharusnya Kyungsoo masih bisa bersyukur karena Jongin tidak melempar benda apapun untuk melukainya. Kyungsoo mengerti, bagaimanapun juga, Jongin pasti akan tetap beranggapan bahwa ia sedang mempermainkannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghentikan semua ini. Aku akan menggugurkannya besok…"

Jongin membeku. Ia melihat Kyungsoo memakai pakaiannya lagi. Pria mungil di hadapannya itu tidak berbicara apapun lagi. Ia hanya melakukan hal-hal yang perlu dilakukannya. Membereskan beberapa majalah yang sedikit berantakan di sofanya, juga merapikan boneka-boneka pororo kesayangannya. Tak sedikit pun Kyungsoo memberikan pandangan untuk meminta maaf pada Jongin. Ia justru semakin berusaha bahwa pembicaraan sebelumnya dengan Jongin tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menuju dapur. Ia benar-benar bersikap bahwa mereka tak pernah berseteru tentang hal apapun.

"Kau seharusnya meminta maaf padaku …" jawab Jongin dengan suara yang hampir menghilang.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf …"

"Bukan seperti itu caranya meminta maaf!" teriak Jongin dengan begitu frustasi. Entah mengapa, Jongin semakin sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang pria. Dan sikap Kyungsoo yang seolah tak bersalah, semakin membuat Jongin merasa kesal dan muak. Ingin sekali Jongin memutar waktunya kembali dan berharap bahwa adegan yang baru saja terjadi dalam hidupnya sesaat lalu tidak pernah terjadi.

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang gemetar. Ia menarik paksa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan melemparnya ke sebuah sofa. Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan dan mendapati tubuh Jongin tengah berada di atasnya. Ia merasakan tangan Jongin mulai merobek pakaiannya secara paksa. Ia juga melihat ekspresi marah dan kecewa pada wajah Jongin yang begitu menakutkan Bahkan, bibir pria itu juga terus-terusan menyerang tubuh Kyungsoo, melukai tubuh Kyungsoo dengan gigitan-gigitan penuh emosi dari Jongin. Pria itu tak peduli lagi bagaimana Kyungsoo berusaha menahan semua perih yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Jongin, namun Kyungsoo tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya menangis dan membiarkan Jongin melakukan apapun yang diinginkan oleh pria tersebut. Mungkin, ini hukumannya karena ia baru saja mempermainkan perasaan Jongin atau mungkin saja ini hukumannya karena Kyungsoo hidup dengan sangat bodoh dan ceroboh selama ini.

"Aku tak percaya bahwa aku pernah mencumbu tubuh seperti ini …" ucap Jongin sambil meneteskan airmatanya di wajah Kyungsoo. Gerakannya mulai pelan. Pria itu terlihat menangis frustasi namun tetap menciumi wajah dan leher Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Ia juga sadar, ada hasrat dan keinginan lebih pada dirinya untuk semakin mencumbu tubuh Kyungsoo, dan kenyataan itulah yang membuat Jongin semakin terluka. Ia bingung dan ingin memastikan bahwa perasaannya tidak salah. Benarkan ia mencintai Kyungsoo? Apa yang membuatnya benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo? Adakah alasannya setelah ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang pria?

Seharusnya hidup sangat mudah, Kyungsoo adalah seorang wanita dan Jongin mencintainya. Lalu mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia. Namun apa yang terjadi, justru sebaliknya. Dan itu adalah kehidupannya.

"Jongin –aah … mianhaee .. jeongmal mianhae …"

"Ya, teruslah meminta maaf padaku …" ucap Jongin pelan sambil memandangi Kyungsoo yang mengalirkan airmatanya. Jari-jari Jongin menghapus setiap airmata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Lalu ia akan mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan begitu lembut dan menghirup aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang belakangan ini menjadi aroma favoritnya.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan bahwa kau hamil …" tanya Jongin begitu ia mengakhiri ciuman lembutnya pada bibir merah Kyungsoo.

"Aku terkutuk …" suara Kyungsoo pecah seiring dengan tangisannya yang tak terbendung lagi.

"Baiklah .. apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Jongin kembali pada pria mungil yang terisak itu. Jongin tahu, seharusnya ia bisa saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan menganggap Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang penipu yang ingin mempermainkan perasaannya. Bahkan, Jongin bisa saja memutuskan bahwa semua perkataan Kyungsoo adalah bohong. Namun, entah mengapa, Jongin justru ingin menanyakan semuanya dengan jelas dan berharap bahwa ada kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang dapat menyatukannya kembali dengan Kyungsoo tanpa perasaan sesal sedikitpun di dalam hatinya.

Jongin telah mengakuinya … bahwa ia mencintai Kyungsoo!

Ia memang tak peduli jika Kyungsoo adalah seorang pria, namun ia tetap marah!

Dan ia rasakan kemarahan itu tidak akan bisa hilang jika ia tidak memastikan semuanya saat ini juga. Karena itulah, Jongin berusaha mendengar apapun yang diceritakan Kyungsoo. Ia menerima semuanya secara perlahan. Mencoba memahami bahwa semua yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo adalah benar.

Jongin juga menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana Kyungsoo menguji urin-nya pada alat test pack tersebut. Semua itu nyata! Semua itu benar! Bahwa Kyungsoo memang hamil!

"Kau bisa memutuskannya sekarang. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun. Hanya saja, jika kau ingin aku menggugurkan bayi ini, maka kau cukup meninggalkan apartemen ini tanpa berkata apapun. Aku hanya tidak ingin bayi ini mendengar kalimat-kalimat bahwa kau tidak menginginkannya ..." jelas Kyungsoo tanpa menatap wajah Jongin sedikitpun. Jongin berdiri mematung di sudut ruangan. Ia hanya memandang pada satu titik di lantai apartemen dan berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Kyungsoo yang didengarnya.

Hingga jeda waktu 10 menit yang membungkam mulut mereka masing-masing, Jongin memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terduduk di sofa. Saat itu juga, Kyungsoo menatapnya. Bukan sebuah tatapan penuh harap agar Jongin tidak menggugurkan bayinya, tetapi hanya sebuah tatapan heran mengapa Jongin tidak meninggalkan apartemennya?

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan menggugurkan bayinya. Karena itu, kau hanya menyuruhku pergi dari apartemen ini jika aku memilih untuk menggugurkannya. Apa kau berencana mengurusnya seorang diri?" tanya Jongin memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tahu, apa yang diucapkan oleh Jongin memanglah benar. Kyungsoo memang telah membuat keputusan bahwa ia tidak akan menggugurkan bayinya ketika ia telah menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin, namun ia juga tidak ingin Jongin terlibat dalam kehidupannya karena ia sudah cukup membohongi Jongin selama ini. Anggaplah ini sebagai kenyataan pahit yang Kyungsoo harus terima karena selama ini ia tidak berhati-hati pada hidupnya.

"Cincin ini … aku mohon jangan pernah melepasnya …" Jongin kembali berucap. Kali ini ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap sebuah cincin yang sebelumnya ia pasang di jari manis Kyungsoo. Seketika itu juga, Kyungsoo baru teringat bahwa ia masih memakai cincin itu. Ia bahkan baru menyadarinya bahwa cincin yang diberikan Jongin begitu indah.

"A … Aku akan mengembalikannya padamu …" jawab Kyungsoo gugup seraya melepas cincin di jari manisnya.

"Hei, kau tidak dengar ya? Aku bilang jangan pernah melepasnya …" kening Jongin berkerut. Pria itu terlihat sangat kesal karena Kyungsoo tidak memahami ucapannya.

"Tapi …"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasaan sebuah bibir melumat bibirnya dengan begitu hangat.

"Aku akan menikahimu. Dan kita akan membesarkan bayi ini …" ucap Jongin begitu ia melepas ciuman hangatnya. Kyungsoo tak berkata apapun. Matanya membulat sempurna dan ia memandang Jongin tak percaya.

"Apa?! Kau ingin meminta maaf lagi padaku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Ia mulai melihat Jongin kembali seperti Jongin yang ia kenal. Hal tersebut membuat hatinya tenang, karena dengan begitu ia dapat mempercayai apa yang diucapkan Jongin barusan.

"Jika kau ingin meminta maaf padaku, lakukan saja dengan bibirmu itu. Begini … seperti ini …" Jongin memajukan bibirnya dengan begitu lucu. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum sambil memeluk Jongin erat. Hal tersebut membuat keduanya terjatuh dari sofa.

"Yah! Yah! Kau …" keluh Jongin sambil meringis kesakitan. Ia merasakan kepalanya terbentur lantai apartemen. Bahkan ia juga merasakan tubuhnya terasa berat karena menopang tubuh Kyungsoo yang berada di atasnya.

"Mianhae … aku terlalu senang. Kupikir kau akan membuangku dan bayi ini" ungkap Kyungsoo malu-malu sambil bangkit duduk. Ia melihat Jongin masih menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Aigoo … kalau kau ingin memelukku seharusnya pelan-pelan! Kau seperti monster yang tiba-tiba menyerang!" gerutu Jongin sedikit kesal.

"Ne … Ne .. Mianhae …"

"Sangat tak romantis!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku terlalu senang!"

"Tapi seharusnya kau bisa bersikap sedikit lembut! Kalau begini, suasananya menjadi tidak romantis! Huh, menyebalkan!"

"Ne .. Ne … aku kan sudah bilang maaf …"

"Hmm .. baiklah … kumaafkan, tapi dengan satu syarat bahwa kita akan menikah …" Kyungsoo segera mengangguk dan tiba-tiba saja suasana canggung meliputi mereka berdua. Keduanya hanya melirik secara malu-malu. Lalu saling tersenyum kecil dan seketika itu juga wajah mereka berdua kompak memerah.

END

Tolong review nya yaaa biar semangat menulis :D

Thank you all :D

Paste your document here...


End file.
